


Dioscuri

by CynicalMistrust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Castiel, Come Shot, Dean is a Tease, Dean is a whore - literally, Frottage, Gen, Hand Jobs, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Meg cares for Cas, Sassy Dean, Sexual Content, Slut Dean, Table Sex, Top Castiel, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/CynicalMistrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Modern Setting - Castiel and Sam work for a law firm. Dean is Sam's younger half-brother and grew up on the streets. </p><p>When Cas first meets Dean, there's instant attraction, but life is complicated - Dean is jaded, Cas harbors a secret even he doesn't fully understand, and Sam may not be as close a friend as Cas believes him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forbidden Promises

“Cas… You’ve been glaring for the past hour, what the hell?” Sam drifted closer to his friend, smiling and waving to their coworkers and friends as they milled about.

Cas, short for Castiel - which was a name only Sam and his family even knew, God help him - leveled his glare on Sam. “You said it would be a small party.”

Sam laughed and snagged a glass of champagne from a passing tray. “This _is_ a small party. Only half the branch is here.” He shoved the glass into Cas’ hand with a pointed look. “Drink. And relax. It’s your birthday, and we just closed one of the biggest cases of the year thanks to you. You deserve this.”

“I deserve to be tortured?” Cas grimaced as he eyed the glass though he obliged and took a sip. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “It’s not like you had plans tonight. What were you going to do, go home and read?”

“Yes.” There wasn’t anything wrong with that. He enjoyed reading. It didn’t involve…. social skills. “I’ve half a mind to go home now. It’s stifling here.”

“What? No!” Sam took the champagne as Cas pushed it back to him, grimacing as it sloshed over his fingers. “Cas, you can’t leave, there’s a… a surprise! In like five minutes. Just wait until then.”

“I don’t like surprises.” And he had a bad feeling this “surprise” would be at his expense. He was no stranger to the borderline bullying from others even in the workplace. He’d experienced it all his life, and he’d had no delusions it would fade as an adult. “I’m leaving, Sam. Thank you for the… party.” It was the thought that counted, or at least that’s what they said.

He evaded Sam trying to grab him and headed for the exit. He grabbed his trench coat as he opened the door and stopped as he came face to face with someone on the other side. A young, green-eyed man. A _handsome_ , green-eyed man he found himself staring at. 

The stranger dropped his hand from where he’d been about to ring the doorbell, his eyes traveling over Cas in a slow, sensual trail that had his blood warming. It spiked to feverish level when the man smiled in the same manner, jaw and tongue shifting around a piece of gum. “You the birthday boy?”

Cas opened his mouth to say no, he was just leaving, when the door was tugged open from behind him and Sam answered. “Yes, yes he is. Thanks for coming, Dean.”

Dean looked up at Sam and winked. “Always happy to entertain your friends, Sammy.” He looked back to Cas and stepped into the house, forcing Cas to step back to keep from being pressed against him. “So. Just a tease show, right? Where’s my stage?” He shed his jacket and hung it by the door, revealing the black button up shirt beneath. It was simple and elegant and Cas found himself admiring the cut of it, the way it hugged Dean’s sides and caressed his arms. 

“In the back, the room with the piano.” Sam waited for Dean to wander off before looking to Cas with a grin. “I knew you’d like him.”

Cas pulled his attention away from Dean’s denim-clad ass, narrowing his eyes at Sam. “What?” 

“What do you mean, what? I’ve been introducing you to girls for months and you’ve never taken an interest in any of them. So, I figured I’d try a guy.”

“You figured you’d try a… a prostitute,” Cas said with a hiss, more embarrassed at how much he did in fact find Dean interesting than he was angry or annoyed at Sam for setting this up. 

“No, he’s not.” Sam glanced back towards the party before closing the door. “Look, I’m not saying he hasn’t turned tricks before, but he’s… giving it up. Gave it up, about a year ago.”

Cas focused on his breathing, trying to deal with the tightness of his pants without being obvious about it, grateful for his coat. “And how do you know him? Were you one of his… tricks?” God, was that envy? 

“What? No, of course not. He’s…” Sam paused and pitched his voice a bit lower. “Dean is my half-brother. I found him a couple years ago and… he was a mess, alright? I’m trying to get him back into a normal life.”

“By setting him up with me?” Cas raised an eyebrow as Sam just shrugged. “Why?”

“I don’t know, man. It’s just a feeling.” Sam shifted his feet and sighed. “The only way he’d come is if he thought he was the entertainment; he hates people like those in there. Just spend an hour with him?”

Cas knew he’d regret this. There was no way he _wouldn’t_ regret this, but Sam was his friend, and if Dean was his half-brother… He kept hold of his coat as he headed down the hall to the piano room. It was his favorite room of Sam’s house. Tranquil, quiet, overlooking the small rose garden outside the bay windows, and it had several bookcases he habitually borrowed from. It was also away from the main part of the house, so being disturbed by other party-goers would be unlikely.

He paused outside the door to take a breath, reaching for the knob before he heard the soft music of the piano. A slow melody with a lullaby feel to it drifted toward him, melancholic but hopeful. He stood there, transfixed, listening for minutes that seemed to stretch forever. Even when the music faded, he couldn’t bring himself to open the door until he heard Dean moving, taking another breath and stepping inside.

He wasn’t quite prepared for the sight of Dean in front of the piano, leaning back on his arms, shirt stretched taut across his chest and his legs crossed at the ankles. He looked… ravishing. And he was going to Hell for wanting to pin Dean down on top of Sam’s piano and ravish him senseless. 

“Took you long enough, old man.” Dean offered a saucy grin, somehow making even chewing gum look provocative.

Cas raised an eyebrow and closed the door behind him. “I’m not old.”

Dean snorted and tipped his head to the side. “How old are you then? Let me guess… thirty-five?”

“Twenty-seven.” He moved toward his favorite armchair, draping his coat over the back of it. “And how old are you? Eighteen?”

“That how old you want me to be?” Dean pushed away from the piano and stepped towards him, all sensual grace and forbidden promises. 

Cas felt his mouth go dry as he watched, swallowing down a moan that threatened to escape. “No,” he said, hating the strain he could hear in his voice. “I’d like to know your real age.” He glanced down as Dean stopped in front of him, nearly pressing into him, and rested a hand on his chest. He was only a few inches taller than Dean, but somehow he knew the young man wasn’t done growing and he swallowed another moan at the idea of being on eye-level with him. 

“Twenty,” Dean said, a smirk that was a touch condescending curling his lips. He worked Cas’ tie loose and pulled it free with a whisper of shifting silk. “You’re not like the rest of them.”

Somehow he didn’t feel that was a compliment. Cas lifted his eyes back up to Dean’s, doing well not to collapse into the chair like he wanted. “How so?”

“You’re not trying to get all grabby with me, for one.” Dean wound the tie around his fingers, looking Cas over with the same smirk. “And you’re obviously a virgin.”

Cas bristled though he held his tongue. It was true enough; he’d never had a proclivity for pleasures of the flesh. Until now. Now he… very much wanted those pleasures, and it was all the worse knowing he couldn’t have them. Not with Sam’s brother. He owed the man too much to betray that kind of trust.  

Dean raised an eyebrow, looking almost disappointed at the lack of response. “Huh.” He stepped back, turning and sinking into the chair. He stretched his legs out and leaned back, slouching and pulling the tie between his fingers. “So, I’m not supposed to offer this, but I could… take care of you. If you want.” He smiled and winked, shifting in the chair in a catlike fashion. “I haven’t been laid in months.” 

Cas closed his eyes a moment and fought the sense of vertigo that washed over him. This was not happening. Not here, not like this. “Thank you, but no,” he said, forcing the words out before opening his eyes and catching the offended look on Dean’s face. The way Dean went from sensual and flirting to… incensed took him by surprise.

“Think you’re too good for me?” Dean snapped, standing up with a sneer. “Well fuck you.”

“What?” Cas blinked as Dean pushed past him, reaching out in reflex to try and stop him and snagging his tie. “Dean, wait.” He didn’t like the near desperation that filled him at the thought of Dean walking away from him, angry no less. He pulled on the tie, relieved when Dean still had it wound through his fingers enough it stopped him and dragged him back. “That’s not it at all.” What the hell was he supposed to say? That he wanted to… fuck Dean senseless on top of the piano? To pin him down and learn where all the spots on his body were that made him hot and wanting? 

It terrified him, how much he wanted Dean. All of Dean. A desire so strong it was like a phantom itch that wouldn’t be sated. 

“Prove it.” Dean lifted his chin and looked at him with blatant challenge in his eyes. 

Cas licked his lips and knew this was a bad idea. This was Sam’s brother. A… recovering prostitute. He should have walked away, let Dean walk away, but he was already resting his hand on the side of Dean’s face and tugging him closer. He stopped with his lips hovering over Dean’s when he felt the other male tensing, glancing into green eyes he could happily lose himself in for hours. “Dean.” He enjoyed the way the name rolled off his lips, but the real satisfaction came from Dean’s reaction, the chest-deep sigh he tried to stifle and the hand that fisted in his shirt.

He closed the distance between them, his tongue darting past Dean’s lips and tasting the lingering cinnamon of his gum. He couldn’t stop his groan this time, curling his fingers in Dean’s hair, his other hand resting at the small of his back to keep him close. The way Dean seemed to fit perfectly against him and melt into him had him deepening the kiss, his tongue warring lazily with Dean’s until they had to break for air. 

Dean shifted against him, making no effort to hide his erection. “Shit… Just fuck me already, would you?” 

Cas groaned, tightening his hold on Dean. “I can’t.” Where the hell was this honorable decency coming from? He’d done worse than have sex with a willing partner before. Hell, his job depended on questionable morals. 

Dean pressed closer, rubbing a hand against him through his pants, and flicked his tongue out against Cas’ ear. “I’ll show you how.”

Cas didn’t miss the return of the patronizing tone, but the tongue on his ear more than made up for it. “Dean.” He tried to fight being pushed into the chair, he did, but his body wasn’t cooperating anymore. He dropped into the chair and stared up at Dean as he leaned over him, sliding into his lap to straddle his thighs like it was the most natural thing in the world. He watched with a detached sort of fascination as Dean tied his tie around one wrist before tugging it around his back. It didn’t quite sink in what the man was doing until his other wrist was secured and he found his arms trapped around Dean’s body. 

Dean leaned back with a smirk, unbuttoning his shirt. “Didn’t want you trying to run off. You seem like the type.” 

“Dean. Let me go.” Cas looked towards the door, sure Sam would walk in and catch them and… what? Yell at him? He was the one who sent him here in the first place, knowing what his brother was capable of. 

Dean followed his glance as he pushed his shirt back, baring his chest. “No one will walk in, so long’s you keep quiet.” He turned his attention back to Cas, reaching for his shirt and starting to open it one slow button at a time. 

Cas clutched at Dean’s shirt as fingers explored his chest, leaving behind trails of tingling sensations. Thoughts of trying to escape vanished when a tongue joined in, circling his nipple in a way that drew a long groan out of his chest. Teeth followed, biting, and he jerked with a hiss, heat pooling in his stomach as his dick twitched. “Dean.”

“You really like saying my name, don’t you?” Dean looked up at him, amused. His fingers moved to Cas’ slacks, popping the button and dragging the zipper down. He lowered his eyes to his hands, licking his lips as he pulled Cas free and cupped him between his fingers. “You a screamer? Never heard anyone scream my name before,” he said with a smirk.

Cas blinked and felt an ache in his chest even as Dean worked him over with his hands, sliding his hands up Dean’s back to pull him forward, catching his lips again. He soon found he was indeed a screamer, or close to it. He couldn’t help the ragged shouts Dean pulled from him, cursing the chair and his bound hands as he tried to thrust into the hands on him, wanting them to move faster, harder, anything. 

Neither of them heard the door opening, or the muttered curse or footsteps, completely lost in each other until Sam was next to them. “What. The. Hell?” 

Cas jerked away from devouring Dean’s mouth, unable to stop the frustrated groan as Dean’s fingers vanished from his dick. So close. He looked up at Sam and felt the haze of pleasure wither away. “Sam, I - this - I mean -”

“Shut up.” Sam wasn’t looking at Cas, he was glaring at Dean, jaw clenched in a fury Cas had never seen before. “What the hell are you doing, Dean?”

Dean raised an eyebrow, not seeming to care about the angry giant beside him who could likely snap him in two. He reached for the tie and freed one of Cas’ wrists before sitting back on top of Cas’ knees. “I’m entertaining. That’s what you brought me here for, isn’t it?”

“Not… this!” Sam grimaced as he glanced at Cas, grabbing his coat from the back of the chair and throwing it in his lap. 

Dean snorted. “Really, Sammy? You really think private shows don’t end up exactly like this?” He shook his head and slid off Cas’ lap, buttoning up his shirt again. He glanced back at Cas with a brief grin. “Only thing different this time was what position I was in.”

Cas flushed, unable to help the images of Dean thrashing beneath him as he brought him to orgasm. The fantasy faded as hands on his lapels wrenched him to his feet. He didn’t have time to say a word before a fist connected with his face and he went sprawling across the floor.

“Sam, what the fuck?!” 

Cas blinked away the haze of white in his left eye, touching his cheek and staring at the smear of blood that came away with his fingers. He looked up to see Dean shoving Sam back, heard them yelling, but he couldn’t seem to understand the words. There was a buzzing in his head and his body felt warm, his fingertips tingling, vision going blurry at the edges like it did before he had one of his blackouts. He had to leave. Now.

He struggled to his feet, but he lost consciousness as he stood, and the air around him seemed to become charged. Cas slept while his twin awoke.

He fixed their pants, picked up the coat from the floor. Sam and Dean still argued, but Sam’s attention was on him now. He ignored the man as he headed for the door. Getting home - getting Cas home - in one piece was all that mattered. 

“Don’t you ever come back, you hear me?!” 

He didn’t respond, glancing back just once as he reached the door. Dean stared back at him, eyes wide in anger or fear, and he did the only thing he knew how to do to let Dean know this wasn’t his fault. He smiled, his chest tight with the brilliant yearning Dean had awoken in them. 

And then he was out the door, out of the house, in the car. Cas was returning, and the streets were empty enough he let him, sinking back into the depths of his twin’s mind.

Cas blinked and sucked in a breath as he woke to find himself driving. Driving! He groaned and rubbed at his eyes, sure he had just ruined one of the only friendships he had. He slumped back in his seat with a sigh. “Shit…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Dean was playing was Americana or Dean's Family Dedication Theme. You can find a piano cover on YT.


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas deals with the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Likely not the best place to end it or the best chapter, but this one was difficult to get out. Next one should be much easier.

It was nearing midnight by the time Cas returned home, sitting in the driveway for several long minutes as he worked up the strength to get out of the car. He pulled his tie free of his other wrist and ran it between his fingers, entertaining a fantasy of reversing the position he’d been in earlier. Like that would ever happen. He’d be lucky not to be murdered in his sleep by Sam if the man was truly as angry as he’d looked.

He finally got out and trudged up the path to his door, feet and coat dragging. He dropped the coat just inside the door as he closed and locked it. The dark hallway stretched before him, empty and lonelier than it had ever been before. He almost wanted to be angry with Sam for putting him through that, but he was too tired, heading to the kitchen instead. He didn’t usually drink, but he’d make an exception tonight.  
  
The shadowed figure sitting at his table went unnoticed until it spoke. “There’s the birthday boy.”  
  
Cas squinted at the woman before tossing back a shot of his whiskey. “I thought I took your key away.”

“One of them.” She stood and moved closer, pausing when she finally got a look at his injuries. “You look like shit.”

He tossed back another shot and leaned against the counter with a short laugh. That was an understatement. His cheek burned like hell though he was sure the bone was at least intact. He looked up when she stopped in front of him, letting her turn his face to get a better look. “I’m fine.”

“Who did this?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter.” She grasped Cas’ chin and forced him to look at her. “Tell me who.”

Cas pulled his chin away and pushed off the counter. “You’re not going to attack them, Meg.”

“Someone needs to teach the asshole a lesson.” Meg raised an eyebrow in a ‘well, they do,’ expression when he sighed and followed him to the stairs. “At least let me patch it up.”

“It’s fine. I just want to go to bed.” He was eternally grateful to have a long weekend in front of him. 

Meg sighed and retrieved the first-aid kit from the bathroom. “You can sleep, but I’m still cleaning it.” She headed into the bedroom and dragged the chair from the desk to the bed, 'tsk'ing and pulling out some alcohol swabs, ointment, and band aids. 

Cas didn’t bother changing, simply stripped off his clothes to his boxers and socks and collapsed onto his bed, cocooning himself in the covers. He gritted his teeth against the sting of alcohol and closed his eyes, surrendering to Meg’s care.

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” She finished cleaning the wound and applied some ointment before smoothing a bandage over it.

“It was just a misunderstanding.” Cas sighed and rolled onto his side, putting his back to her. He hoped that was all it had been. Part of him almost hoped that come morning he’d find it had all just been a dream, but… he didn’t want to give up the memory of Dean, wanted to know that the taste of him had been real. “Thank you. I’m going to sleep now.”

Meg sighed and packed up the kit, setting it on the table and leaning back in the chair to wait.

It wasn’t long before Cas’ breathing slowed and evened out in sleep, and a minute later the air around him shifted. He turned and sat up, glancing at Meg as he leaned back against the pillows.

“Hey there, Tiger.”

Cas-who-wasn’t-Cas smiled, reaching up to touch his bandaged cheek. “Hey there, Bunny.”

Meg laughed and rested her foot on her knee, crossing her arms. “Well? What happened?”

He looked away, dropping his hands to his lap and tilting his head back, staring at the ceiling. “I think I finally found him.”

Meg was silent for several heartbeats before she let out a breath and stood, pacing the room, moving to the window and leaning forward, bracing her hands against the windowsill. “So it’s going to start again?”

“I hope not.” Hope had little to do with it and they both knew that. The cycle was reaching its end. War was inevitable, it was only a question of how bloody.

She straightened and turned. “I’ll tell the others.”

“No.” He sat up, fixing her with a stare as he curled his fingers into the covers. “He doesn’t know who he is.”

Meg’s lip curled in distaste. “Then how do you know? Don’t tell me your twin finally realised what his dick is for.” She stopped when he looked away. “No.”

He nodded with a faint smile. “It would seem we’re… quite attracted to him.”

Meg cursed and snatched up the kit. “Great. So now there’s two of you running around clueless and defenseless. We may as well have signs around our necks that say Easy Prey.”

“Meg.”

“Don’t.” She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. “We don’t have time to play games. We need our full strength.”

“I know.”

“Do you? Because it seems like you’re trying to protect Cas rather than get him up to speed. He doesn’t even know about you, how is that even possible after all this time?” Meg shook her head and turned for the door. “You have two weeks before I tell the others.” She glanced back only once before closing the door behind her with a click of finality.


	3. Olive Oil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean shows up on Cas' doorstep and makes an offer Cas can't bring himself to refuse.

Cas woke with a groan to the sound of someone banging on his door and the doorbell going off. He cracked an eye open to see the clock reading 11:46 AM. He felt a momentary surge of panic that he was late for work before memories of the night before came crashing back into his awareness. He groaned again, pulling the pillow over his head. He willed whoever it was to go away, but the ringing and knocking continued until he dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom.

He grabbed his robe, letting it hang open over his bare chest as he headed down the stairs. By the time he reached the bottom, the knocking had stopped, and when he opened the door there was no one there. “Hello?” he called, voice rough with sleep. He yawned and stepped outside, past the large bushes that framed his entrance-way, and spotted someone retreating down the sidewalk. “Hello?” he called again, his breath catching when the person stopped and turned around. “Dean?”

Whatever spell had come over him the night before returned with a rush. Dean was dressed differently, but he was just as stunning sporting a black T-shirt with large white letters spelling out _STFU_ and a pair of jeans with holes in the knees and thighs. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his jacket and he glanced around before finally looking at Cas.

“Hey. Cas, right?”

“Yes… How… did you know where I live?”

“Sammy.” Dean started back up the sidewalk with a faint smirk. “He doesn’t know he told me. I jacked his phone.” He stopped in front of Cas and his eyes flicked over his bare chest. “Can I come in?”

Cas shivered and reflexively closed his robe, wanting nothing more than to take Dean inside. He glanced around, sure he’d find Sam watching and ready to attack him again. “I don’t think that’d be a good idea.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, stepping closer. “Why? Cause you want to bend me over your kitchen table and ram me?” he asked with a sensual lilt to his voice. His smirk widened and he stopped when he was close enough for Cas to feel his breath on his neck.

“That would be one reason, yes,” Cas managed to say, closing his eyes a moment as desire spread through him like wildfire. How the hell could Dean make him react like this when no one else had ever come close?

“And another reason?”

Cas opened his eyes and found himself staring into Dean’s deep green eyes from a few inches away. “Because Sam-”

“Sam’s a dick.”

Dean said it so matter-of-factly Cas couldn’t find a way to respond. Sure, Sam had his quirks, but he’d been there when Cas had needed him. “He’s-”

“A dick.” Dean smirked again and leaned closer, tilting his head so his lips were close to Cas’ ear. “And he doesn’t exactly have a say in who I fuck or don’t fuck. Now, can I come in?”

Cas swallowed a moan and nodded, unable to say no when all he could think about was pressing into Dean and fucking him speechless. He watched Dean as he preceded him inside, admiring the jeans that displayed his ass so well. He ran a hand through his sleep-mussed hair in a hopeless attempt to smooth it out as he followed. “What exactly did you come here for?”

“You intrigued me.” Dean wandered down the hall, finding his way to the kitchen and dining area with a soft whistle.

The curtains were open, letting in the afternoon sun. It was an airy space like the rest of his home, furnished with dark, solid wood and stainless steel. Dean shed his jacket, draping it over a dining chair before turning and perching on the edge of the table. When he leaned back with his hands braced behind him, the shirt was pulled tight across his chest, showing a faint definition of muscle beneath.

Cas stopped a few feet away, not trusting himself to get any closer. “What does that mean?”

Dean laughed, tilting his head and looking Cas up and down in blatant appreciation, his tongue peeking out in a slow slide along his lower lip. “It means I’d let you fuck me. I wouldn’t even charge,” he added with a wink.

Cas drifted closer. “Why?” Maybe he was just being paranoid. Maybe he just couldn’t believe that Dean would actually find someone like him attractive. Mostly, he was just terrified that if Dean really did want to have sex with him, he’d only get it once before the man disappeared, never to be seen again.

The look Dean gave him suggested he was about to screw this up and he stopped as he reached the table, resting a hand on Dean’s knee. “I don’t want just a… a quick fuck.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, glancing down at the hand on his knee. “What do you want?”

Cas drew in a slow breath, fingers twitching against Dean’s knee with the force of _wanting_ that coiled through his entire being. He had never believed in the whole love at first sight thing. Never really felt love was anything close to what most people seemed to think it was - some strange allure that made you want to spend the rest of your life with someone. He’d seen that kind of love with his parents, had seen how easily it destroyed lives, and swore it would never happen to him.

Dean was making it impossible to remember that vow now; just his mere presence captivated Cas’ entire focus. Made him want to worship Dean’s body in a way he knew from the previous night no one ever had before. And how the hell did he know that when he didn’t exactly have any kind of basis for Dean’s reactions?

“Cas?”

Cas pulled his hand away as if burned, running his fingers through his hair instead. How long had he been staring? From the way Dean looked at him - confused, wary - it had to have been a while. “Sorry.”

Dean sat up, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his legs. “Look, you obviously want me, and that alone pisses Sam off enough for me to like you on principle,” he said with a grin.

“He’s the one who set last night up.” Cas lowered his eyes to look at Dean’s hands where his fingers were laced together.

“Which is why he’s a dick.”

Cas looked back up in confusion. “What?”

Dean raised an eyebrow and snickered. “You’re kinda dense, aren’t you? Why would he ask me to give you a show if he was just going to interrupt it?”

Cas frowned. He’d been wondering that himself, but he wasn’t able to believe Sam had any ulterior motive for it. Despite their line of work, Sam had never struck him as the type to be cruel to his friends.

Dean sighed and leaned back on his hands again, swinging his foot a bit to kick against the leg of a chair. “Don’t ask me why, I’m still trying to figure out the game he’s playing with me, but I don’t trust him.” He shrugged and dropped himself onto his elbows, half-closing his eyes and lowering his voice to a sultry purr. “So, what is it that you want?”

Cas swallowed down the moan at the way Dean’s voice lit a smoldering burn in his stomach and groin. “More than you’d give,” he said without thinking, his voice thick and maybe a touch raw and bitter. There was no way Dean would want him outside of using him to piss off his brother.

Dean tilted his head. “Try me.”

Cas licked his lips, clenching his hands into fists. “You.”

“I’m right here.”

Cas shook his head, looking away, out the back sliding-glass door to the small birdbath in his backyard. He wasn’t even sure what he was asking for, let alone how to put it into words without sending Dean running. They didn’t know each other, which made this all the more crazy. How could he want someone he’d just met so badly? Dean could be a drugged-out schizo half the time for all he knew.

He hated the silence that wrapped around them, could feel Dean staring at him, was sure he’d be getting up and leaving any minute now. But then warm fingers were on his wrist and he glanced down to look at them.

“You want me to be a live-in boyfriend or something?” Dean waited for Cas to meet his eyes before smirking. “I’ve done it before… It only lasted a week, but I could make an exception and try it again. I doubt you’d be trying to tie me down and have your way with me.”

Cas shifted his hand to grip Dean’s wrist in return, anger exploding in his chest at the thought of anyone doing that to him. “Never,” he said, his voice a dark growl as he shifted closer. He was almost pleased at the surprise that flicked through Dean’s eyes. “I would like it if you stayed… I can… pay if needed.”

Dean stared and fell silent, neither of them loosening their grip. “Tell you what…” He sat up completely, their chests all but touching from how close Cas had moved, but he didn’t seem to mind. “My apartment is kicking me out at the end of the week. You give me room and board, let me study so I can get my GED, and I’ll cook, keep the place clean, and warm your bed.”

“You don’t have to warm my bed if you don’t want to.” Even though Cas wanted him to, wanted to be able to fall asleep knowing he’d wake up next to him.

Dean laughed and tugged at Cas’ robe, pushing it open and trailing his fingertips over the exposed flesh. “I wouldn’t mind. Besides, what would you be getting out of the deal if I didn’t?”

Cas let out a sigh of pleasure, reaching up to run his fingers through Dean’s hair. “You.”

“You really don’t get how these negotiations work, do you?” Dean sounded amused as he leaned forward, closing his mouth over a nipple, flicking it with his tongue.

“I know h-how it works,” Cas said, voice hitching, his fingers tightening in Dean’s hair. “Dean.” The way Dean moaned at the sound of his name sent tingles down Cas’ spine so he said it again, arching into Dean when teeth sank into his sensitized flesh. He tugged on Dean’s hair, dragging him away from his chest. He leaned down to brush his lips against Dean’s in a brief, chaste kiss before he was stepping away. “Strip?”

Dean smirked and slid off the table with a provocative shift of his hips, catching Cas’ eye with a wink before tugging his shirt off with more shifting and squirming than was necessary. His hands slid over his chest, pausing to tug at the silver ring in one nipple before continuing on their way to his pants, inching them down over his hips.

Cas grabbed the back of a chair to keep his balance, his eyes traveling over Dean’s naked body with a moan of appreciation. His boxers felt tighter by the moment, his gaze lingering on the piercing, wanting to tug at it and hear Dean’s reaction.

Dean cleared his throat. “So, how do you want me?”

Cas licked his lips. “Sit back down,” he said, voice gruff even to his own ears. He turned and stepped into the kitchen, looking through the cupboards and settling on a bottle of oil. If Dean was really going to move in with him, he should probably invest in lube.

“Olive oil?” Dean looked at the bottle in amusement, sprawling back on the table again, his body covered in a warm flush, his dick standing tall.

“Mmhm.” Cas tipped the bottle and dribbled some over Dean’s stomach and thighs, smearing it into heated skin with both hands. “Lie down,” he said, pleased at the soft moan his voice seemed to elicit from Dean. He pressed his fingers into the oiled flesh, rubbing against Dean’s stomach, hips, thighs, everywhere but his cock, fingertips sliding within an inch of it without touching.

Dean groaned, gripping the sides of the table and arching his hips up every time Cas’ fingers got close, hissing through his teeth when they slid away again. His dick twitched and hardened further at the teasing, pre-come beading at the tip. “Cas.” There was an undertone of pleading to the growl.

Cas relented and pressed his palm against Dean’s balls, rubbing against them, watching with a touch of smug satisfaction as Dean’s lithe body arched off the table. Dean’s leg hiked up and he dug his heel into the table, spreading his legs further. Cas’ other hand wrapped around Dean’s cock, sliding along the length with a slow, tight grip.

Dean’s hips bucked into the friction as he let out a strangled groan. “Fuck, Cas. Thought you were a virgin?”

“That doesn’t mean I haven’t seen some porn.”

Dean laughed though it ended in another moan as Cas rubbed his thumb against his tip.

Cas squeezed Dean’s dick as he slid his other hand to Dean’s hip, dragging his ass closer to the edge of the table, forcing him to lift his other foot to a chair. He resumed stroking and pushed his boxers down, pouring more oil into his hands before sliding his arousal against Dean. He let his head fall back with a moan, one hand gripping Dean’s hip, the other holding his dick steady so he could grind against it. “Dean.”

He knew he wasn’t going to last long, but he did his best to hold out, watching the way Dean arched and shuddered beneath him, the way his thighs tried to squeeze together every time Cas jerked his hand along his dick and dug his thumb into the tip. It wasn’t until he heard the soft “Please” every few breaths that he lost it, hips surging forward as he came with a growl of pleasure, covering Dean’s stomach and thighs. He tightened his grip on Dean and slid his fingers to his hole, pushing one in without warning and humming in pleasure as Dean twitched, bucking beneath him and coming with a shout, their fluids mixing on his stomach.

Dean slumped into the table with a breathless laugh. “Shit, Cas. You can do that to me whenever you want.”

Cas smiled and leaned forward enough to tug at the nipple piercing, enjoying the low hum of pleasure that seemed to vibrate through Dean’s body. “Join me for a shower?”

Dean studied him a moment, green eyes darkened with bliss. “Sure. Help me up.”

Cas tugged Dean into a sitting position, curling his fingers in Dean’s hair and stealing a lazy kiss. He liked how Dean seemed pliable and relaxed after orgasm, the way he sighed and leaned into Cas’ touches.

“Shower,” Dean said, sliding off the table and pressing into Cas. “Then we can… figure everything else out.”


End file.
